With the development of science and technology amusement industry, people are keeping pursuing more exciting and comfortable entertainment. Among the numerous entertainment activities, the main entertainment project organically combining the running machine with the film and television is an important research topic at present. In the prior art, the viewing system has single function. The audience can not feel immersive even when watching the 3D film. Moreover, in the prior art, the audience did not have a viewing experience of sitting in the city bus, watching 3D film on the bracket screen and 2D film on the hemispheric screen. Meanwhile, the bus body coordinates with the film content to simulate actions such as bumping, falling and so on during the film viewing.
Therefore, the prior art has yet to be improved and developed.